La Corda D'Oro Karaoke
by deathgod63
Summary: the La Corda D'Oro boys and girls go to a karaoke place where they sing songs that may bring out their inner selves or tell the one they love how they feel.
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke La Corda D'Oro style

Karaoke La Corda D'Oro style

**Disclaimer: I no own I just read.**

The contours participants walked into the karaoke place to see Kanazawa sitting near the stage with a stack of papers.

"Oh, there you guys. I have songs that I want you to sing," he said as he handed each of the teens a piece of paper. "First up is Tsukimori, singing "Just Let Me Be in Love' by Tracy Byrd

Said male walked up onto the stage reluctantly and started to sing:

My breath is short my heart is beating fast

Every time I smile at her she's smiling back

If I'm dreaming please just let me sleep

Anyone can see she's too good for me  
Oh, give it time, She'll Find out soon enough  
Just let me have and hold her till she does

What we've got going on is So incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

Don't concern me with reality  
Don't convince me she's too heavenly  
Get the future disregard the past  
Those are questions I don't wanna ask  
To my heart, All that matters is tonight  
Just let me live this moment in her eyes

What we've got going on is So incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

What we've got going on is So incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

Tsukimori left the stage to the sounds of everyone clapping for him.

"That was great, Tsukimori-kun," Hino said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Hino," he replied blushing slightly.

"OK, next is Fuyuumi singing "U + Ur Hand" by Pink," Kanazawa said, looking at his list.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

"Way to go, Fuyuumi-chan," yelled Hino as the song ended. Said person blushed and the rest of the group stared shocked at the way Fuyuumi sung the song

"O..K…," Kanazawa said slowly, "next is Hihara, singing "Loco" by David Lee Murphy."

"Good luck, Hihara-senpai," Hino said, smiling at him

"K, Kaho-chan," he replied.

Little Hula girls on the shot glass.  
All we need's a little salt and lime.  
We can plug in the hot pepper lights and pretend,  
That we're livin' on Key West time.  
I can run to the store an' get some charcoal,  
Buy a tikki torch an' fire up the grill.  
The whole town wants to know when I'm gonna grow up,  
But you know I never will.

Yeah, I might be a little bit loco,  
But it keeps me from losin' my mind.  
Oh, but half insane, that's ok, babe,  
A little bit crazy's all right.

There's nothin' wrong with a little excitement;  
No, it makes me forget about work.  
'Cause I live by the rule that everything's cool,  
Just as long as nobody gets hurt.  
Hey, I feel like I'm on vacation.  
Honey, you say the word and we'll go.  
'Cause you're getting to me in those cut off jeans,  
And that T-shirt from Sloppy Joe's.

Yeah, I might be a little bit loco,  
But it keeps me from losin' my mind.  
Oh, but half insane, that's ok, babe,  
A little bit crazy's all right.

Yeah, the deep end might be so close,  
Oh, that I'm hangin' on for dear life.  
Yeah, I might be a little bit loco, baby,  
But a little bit crazy's all right.  
That's right.

Yeah, I might be a little bit loco,  
But it keeps me from losin' my mind.  
Oh, but half insane, that's ok, babe,  
A little bit crazy's all right.

Yeah, the deep end might be so close,  
Oh, that I'm hangin' on for dear life.  
Yeah, I might be a little bit loco, baby,  
But a little bit crazy's all right.

Yeah, I might be a little bit loco,  
But it keeps me from losin' my mind.  
Well, I might be a little bit loco, baby,  
But, a little bit crazy's all right.  
You're crazy, baby.

Might be a little bit loco, baby,  
But, a little bit crazy's all right.

"Next is Tsuchiura," Kanazawa stated when the applause had died down. "He will be singing "Amazed" by Lonestar."

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

"Wow, Tsuchiura-kun, you are a really good singer," Hino said.

"Thanks, Hino-chan," Tsuchiura said, blushing hard as he sat down beside Hino.

"Next we have Shimizu singing "Somebody Like You" by Keith Urban," Kanazawa sighed at the sleeping boy. After Hino helped him onto the stage, he started to sing

There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.  
I'd take, uh, one step forward and two steps back.  
Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Whoa here we go now!

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
Well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do.

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,  
But you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

I'm ready to love somebody,  
Love somebody like you. Oooh.

An' I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you, yeah.

Oh yeah.  
Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,  
Shinin' like it's true.  
I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way  
Wanna be a better man  
I see it in you yeah...

"OK. Yunoki, your next and you will be singing "Gone" by Montgomery Gentry," Kanazawa said not looking up from his drink.

This ain't no temporary, typical, tearful good-bye, uh uh uh  
This ain't no breakin' up and wakin' up and makin' up one more time, uh uh uh  
This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone

This ain't no give it time, I'm hurtin' but maybe we can work it out, uh uh uh  
Won't be no champagne, red rose, romance, second chance, uh uh uh  
This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone  
She's gone

She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone  
She's gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war,  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things  
Well, she's gone

Long gone, done me wrong  
Never comin' back, my baby's gone , shes gone  
Lonely at home, sittin' all alone  
She's packed her bags and now she's gone  
Never comin' back, she's gone  
No no never, no no never, no never comin' back

"Very nice, Yunoki, but it would have been better if your fan girls had of stopped screaming your name," Kanazawa said, rolling his eyes. "Finally is Hino and she will be singing "A Real Fine Place to Start" by Sara Evens

I'm gonna do it darling  
I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,  
But I'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
I've never been this far  
Didn't know love could run so deep  
Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep

Holdin' you close, chasing that moon.  
spinning all night,  
Lovin' just who you are  
sparks flying in the dark  
shooting out lights, hunting down dreams,  
figuring out what love really means  
baby giving you my heart,  
is a real fine place to start.

something is goin' on  
I can't explain but sure can touch  
It's calling both of us.  
stronger than any fear or doubt,  
It's changing everything I see  
It's changing you, it's changing me.

Holdin' you close, chasing that moon.  
spinning all night,  
Lovin' just who you are  
sparks flying in the dark  
shooting out lights, hunting down dreams,  
figuring out what love really means  
baby giving you my heart,  
is a real fine place to start.

Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time.  
The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine.

Holdin' you close, chasing that moon.  
spinning all night,  
Lovin' just who you are  
sparks flying in the dark  
shooting out lights, hunting down dreams,  
figuring out what love really means  
baby giving you my heart,  
is a real fine place, real fine place to start.  
Oh yeah  
Oh,oh,oh

"That was great, Kaho-chan," yelled Hihara.

"Nicely done, Kahoka," Yunoki said.

"Great job, Hino-chan," said Tsuchiura, smiling

"That was nice, Hino," Tsukimori

"Nice…job…..Hino-senpai," Shimizu said in a tired voice

"That was really good, Kahoka-senpai," Shoko said in a whisper.

**Well that was the first chapter, for the next chapter tell me what you want the characters to sing and I will see what I can do.**

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

"Ok, so that was the first round of songs," said Kanazawa, "now we move onto the second round."

"Umm, what do you mean with the round one, round two stuff? Is this like a contest or something?" asked Hino.

"Yes, and I'll decide who the best, second best and third best are, along with the worst and each of the best gets a prize of some kind and the worst, well, you'll see," Kanazawa grinned evilly at the students. "So next up is Tsuchiura singing "Love at first sight" by Kylie Minogue," he continued.

Tsuchiura suddenly had a odd feeling that the songs that were being picked for him had another meaning (i.e. tell Hino his true felling maybe)

Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one

Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

He got off the stage and, once again, got a positive few words from Hino, who quickly got up after Kanazawa said she would be singing "Fever" by Peggy Lee

Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said, "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever when we kisseth  
Fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever I'm on fire  
Fever yea I burn forsooth

Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said "Daddy oh don't you dare"  
"He gives me fever with his kisses"  
"Fever when he holds me tight"  
"Fever, I'm his missus"  
"Daddy won't you treat him right?"

Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Cats were born to give chicks fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
We give you fever when we kiss you  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn, ah  
What a lovely way to burn

Hino finished to wild applause and then came Shimizu singing "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by The Charlie Daniels Band.

The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."

Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."

Fire on the moun, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."

And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

Next was Fuyuumi singing "The Lady is a Vamp" by the Spice Girls

Elvis was a coola shaker  
Marlay, Ziggy Melody Maker  
She's a BOND babe, kick some ass  
Doctor No this girl's got class  
Charlie's Angels, Girls on top  
Handbags, heels their pistols rock  
Baby Love are so glam queen  
Sing the blues a love supreme  
Sixties Twiggy set the pace  
Way back then she had the face

That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl in a 90's world  
And she knows just what to do

Chorus  
Cus the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a dadadadada da daaaaa  
Come on fellas place your bets cos you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the top of the top she's the best yes

Jackie Oh we loved her so  
So did Mr President as far as we know  
Norma Jean had a 7 year itch  
Some like it hot to a fever pitch  
Sandy, Danny summer love  
Pink Ladies t-birds, the moon above

That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl in a 90's world  
Shes a down town swinging duuuude

Chorus

Scary, Baby, Ginger, Posh, Sporty yes now that's your lot  
We're the spice girls ready to go  
Ladies and gents can you please take your seats  
And we hope that you enjoy the shooooooooooooooow

After she had finished, Tsukimori came up singing "Good Enough" by Evanescence

Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough  
its been such a long time coming, but I feel good

and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?

so take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no

When he had stepped down, Hihara ran up to sing his song: "Near to you" by A Fine Frenzy.

He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing  
Fading suddenly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

Yet, I'm better near to you.

Finally came Yunoki singing "All She Wants to Do Is Dance" by Don Henley

They're pickin' up the prisoners  
And puttin em in a pen  
And all she wants to do is dance, dance  
Rebels been rebels  
Since I don't know when  
And all she wants to do is dance  
Molotov cocktail the local drink  
And all she wants to do is dance, dance  
They mix em up right  
In the kitchen sink  
And all she wants to do is dance  
Crazy people walkin round with blood in their eyes  
And all she wants to do is dance, dance, dance  
Wild-eyed pistols wavers who ain't afraid to die  
And all she wants to do is dance  
And make romance  
She can't feel the heat  
Comin off the street  
She wants to party  
She wants to get down  
All she wants to do is  
All she wants to do is dance  
Well the government bugged the men's room  
In the local disco lounge  
And all she wants to do is dance, dance  
To keep the boys from sellin  
All the weapons they could scrounge  
And all she wants to do is dance  
But that don't keep the boys from makin a buck or two  
And all she wants to do is dance, dance  
The still can sell the army  
All the drugs that they can do  
And all she wants to do is  
All she wants to do is dance  
And make romance  
Well we barely make the airport  
For the test plane out  
As we taxied down the runway  
I could hear the people shout  
The said, "don't come back here Yankee"  
But if I ever do  
I'll bring more money  
Cause all she wants to do is dance  
And make romance  
Never mind the heat  
Comin off the street  
She wants to party  
She wants to get down  
All she wants to do is  
All she wants to do is dance  
And make romance  
All she wants to do is dance

Once Yunoki had finished, Kanazawa posted a small list of who he thought was the bests to who was the worst.

**Well, readers what do you think of this chapter. The list of who is the best to who is the worst will be posted later in the story, but you get to vote (10 votes per person)**

**And if you have any song you want one of the characters to, just give me the song name and the artist who sings it and I'll see what I can do. Also tell me what other mangas to do something like this for cuz' this is fun for me to write.**

**r&r people and thanks to The Last Vampire 1982 for the song suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers, **

**Do to family matters and other things beyond my control, I will be putting the writing of this fan fiction on hold until things are settled. **

**I am sorry for the inconvenience **

**Deathgod63**


End file.
